Nameless Baby
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie continue to struggle to find a name for thier new baby, but they do get the middle name settled! Read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI.

Nameless Baby

"Hey guys the baby is dancing too." Jackie told everyone.

The whole family was playfully dancing around the living room and apparently the baby wanted to join in on the fun. Everyone gathered around to feel.

"Baby Houden funny." Johnna said with a giggle.

"No Donna." Houden said angrily.

Nick and Jackie stifled a laugh and kept dancing. After the kids had been put to bed Nick and Jackie returned to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Honey we really need to think of a name before Houston smacks Johnna upside the head." Jackie told him with a smile.

Nick laughed.

"Yes we do." He agreed.

"I don't know why naming this baby has been so hard, all the others have been fairly easy, but I'm almost 30 weeks along so this is getting ridiculous and no offense but you are no help." She complained.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"Well whenever I bring up naming the baby all you say is let's go with Stetson."

"You love Stetson and so do I. That's the only name you've remotely liked so far. I know it doesn't sound great with our last name but honey, to me, that isn't that big of a deal. It's not as if the two names rhyme or something."

"I know but to me the flow of names is important, you should know better than most people that flow is important you are always saying your first and last name to people." Jackie told him.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"You always have to say to people, _I'm Nick Stokes, I'm with the Vegas crime lab._" Jackie told him, doing her best southern accent.

Nick laughed.

"You accent needs work." He said with a cute smile.

"My point is that to me flow is important, so unless we change our last name, as hard as it is for me to let Stetson go, it's off the table."

"Can you imagine what my dad would say if we actually changed our last name?" Nick asked with a grin.

"He'd blow his top." Jackie agreed.

She smiled thinking about what her father in law would say.

"It's too bad we can't give the baby my maiden name, Stetson sounds good with that." Jackie said with a sigh.

"My dad wouldn't like that either, he's very traditional, and this may sound selfish but I want the baby to have my last name, not that there is anything wrong with your last name, there isn't, I guess I'm just traditional too when it comes to that."

"That's not selfish, and I understand, I wasn't really considering not giving the baby your last name, I was just saying that Stetson sounds good with my maiden name that's all."

Nick smiled at her.

"I like Eli." Jackie told him.

"Yeah I do to, he's such a great kid." Nick replied, wondering why she'd changed the subject. He thought maybe he'd made her angry or hurt her feelings.

"No, I mean I like the name Eli. Although I love the little boy too." Jackie told him.

"Yeah I like the name too, but I don't feel comfortable doing that, I'm sorry." He said, feeling bad.

"That's ok, I understand, I wouldn't feel comfortable doing it either, I was just stating I like the name." Jackie told him.

Nick smiled at her.

"How about Elliot?" Jackie suggested.

Nick made a face.

"Don't like it?" Jackie asked.

"It's not that I don't like it but I think that still might be too close to Eli, since that's probably what some people would call him for a nickname, right?" He asked. "You're probably right, I'm not sure, I've never actually met an Elliot." Jackie told him.

Nick shrugged.

"It's too bad Liam is so popular, I really like it."

"I like that too." Nick told her.

"It's really cute but super popular, at my school there is a Liam in first grade, two in second grade, and three in kindergarten."

"Wow I didn't realize it was that common, but what's wrong with common names?" Nick asked.

"Nothing's wrong with common names, they are cool names, that's why a lot of people like them, but I'd like my kids to have a little bit more unique names, nothing outrageous or bizarre but I don't want three other kids in their class with the same name either. If the baby was a girl I would have loved to name her Ava but that name is even more popular than Liam so that would have been off the list too. The name Karlie is more popular than I realized when we chose it, it's not crazy popular but there are a few little ones at my school that are named that. Had I realized it when we named her I probably would have gone with something else, but now I can't picture her with any other name." Jackie said with a smile.

"I can, I think the name Stinker would have fit her perfectly. Today I was playing with the kids on the floor and she took my sock off. I didn't think anything of it but a few minutes later I looked at her and she was using my sock as her coloring book, one of my brand new socks has now got all the colors of the rainbow on it." Nick said with a laugh.

"Stinker Stokes doesn't really flow well either dear." Jackie told Nick jokingly.

Nick burst out laughing.

Jackie smiled and a few minutes later she put her hand on her stomach.

"You ok?" Nick asked.

"Yep, he's just moving around a lot." She answered with a smile.

Nick laid his hand gently on her stomach.

"Hi Stetson." He said as he grinned at Jackie.

"Stop it." Jackie said as she playfully smacked him.

He laughed.

"You know, even though we haven't found a first name yet I think I might have thought of his middle name." Jackie told him.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Well you know how Allison (Karlie's middle name) is a combination of our mother's names?"

"Yep."

"Well I was thinking that we could do the same thing with this baby's middle name, except this time after our father's names (Rich and Roger). What do you say?"

"That's a great idea Jacks, did you have a name in mind?"

"Yeah, Archer, I think that combines their two names nicely. Like it?"

"Yeah that's cute, Stetson Archer sounds great."

"Nicholas." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

He grinned at her.

"Ok then, you pick his first name." She told him.

"Oh no, you are not just leaving this up to me, you are going to help me. Nice try." He said.

She laughed.

They threw names back and forth for a few minutes but either one or the other didn't like the name, or it didn't sound good with Stokes, or Archer. Jackie was getting so frustrated she was about to take Johnna's advice and name the baby Houston the second.

"Nicky, what are we going to do? This kiddo needs a name."

"We'll find something." Nick assured her.

Just then Karlie started to cry.

"I'll go." Nick offered as Jackie started to get off the couch.

"It's ok, I got her." Jackie told him with a smile.

Naming the baby was going to have to wait until later.

The End!

Note: I know some of you have already given your opinions about the name Stetson in reviews but I'm curious as to what you think. Do you agree with Nick or Jackie on the issue of the flow of names? Thanks for reading, and don't forget those reviews!


End file.
